Love, hate, and war
by I-am-me2019
Summary: 11 years into the future the gang all have kids and live together. They tell their kids stories from their past, on how one woman changed their lives forever and that woman is Aunt katelynn
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer i do not own kicking

it

Prologue:

" kids come sit down its story time" I singsonged voice rang up stairs.

Everyone had kids now, Jason(jerry) and Katelynn's daughter Mia-the oldest- who is ten years old. Jack and my son and daughter -twin two year olds- Sofia and holt. Jacob(Eddie) and Gracie's son Gavin who is eight second oldest. And Justin( Milton) and Julie's three daughters Helen, Tyler, and jessie are seven year old triplets.

We all live together in a huge house*cough* mansion*cough*. Provide by Jack my sweet, caring, loving husband who is also famous karate star of all time.

I yell to them again"guys! We're in the living room by the kitchen!" I heard 'ohhs' coming from the kids.

"What story are we listening to today auntie Kim?" Asks Mia. They all sit down on the floor except for Sofia who just happened to sit in my lap.

" we're gonna tell a story on how one girl brought us all together an that woman is Auntie Katelynn" i say to the kids. They all start to snuggle up in blanket as we begin the story.

" it all started eleven years ago when Auntie Katelynn came to our school..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own kickin it only my OC**

Chapter one Kim's pov

Im walking to school and jack walks past me.  
" jack!" I yell to him. He turns around and starts walking back to me.  
" hey Kim, why don't we just walk to school together since we're almost there anyways" he suggest. Inside im screaming 'yes!' But i don't want him to know that I like him so i say coolly without a hint  
"sure, I'd like that" we start walking while i start bitting my lip.  
We stop at the front of the school. When im just about to open the door jacks hand reaches for it at the same time. Our hands touch "uh...um" i clear my throat i grab the door yank it open and head inside.  
I run to my locker i spin my locker combination quickly. I was about to head to my first class when I hear gasps. I turn my head and look at the main entrance doors.  
There stood a girl about 5'5", she had dark brown hair almost black, piercing blue eyes. She had a yellow tube top on with dark blue skinny jeans, with light blue high tops.  
" to much makeup" I think to myself. I walk down the hall to greet her only to see jack hiding behind her.  
" um... Jack what are you doing?" I question him  
" oh... Hi Kim." He says waving to me as if saying" go away i hot it off with the new girl."  
" hi... What's you're name? Im Kim by the way" I say holding out my hand to greet her.  
" um... Katelynn" she says looking down at my hand. She didn't shake it only walked away from me with jack on her tail and all the other guys swooning over her.

(Lunch)

I walk into the lunch room with my lunch because school lunches are gross. I sit down at our groups normal table i pull out my songbook. Yes, I know what your thinking the great all mighty Kim Crawford has a songbook/ diary? And yes I do.

_Dear songbook,  
This new girl came to our school this morning. I mean she seemed nice at first. Then she became a real botch when I we t to talk to her. All the guys and i mean all the guys even jack are swooning over her. It's not like i like jack. Do I? Hm. Ill figure it out sooner or later. Goodbye for now till some thing else happens.  
Your questionable owner,  
Kim_

I shut my songbook sliding it back into my backpack. When laughter fills the lunch room. I turn my head towards the lunchroom doors. Of course katelynn, with all the boys swooning over her. Her high pitched laughter is mixed in with the whole hearted ones. I look to see what their laughing at. I see a freshman on the floor with his food splattered everywhere. I go help him up.  
" what the hell was that for!" I snap at them " who did this?!" I ask the entire group they all step back pointing at katelynn. They know what I'm like when I'm pissed.  
" you...you... Bitch this is the kids first day here give him a brake okay!?" I bend down and hold out my hand to help the kid up. When I was pushed to the ground, i land on top of he new kid. I mutter apologizes to him i stand up and walk over to Katelynn and slap her so hard that there was a hand print on her left cheek. She looks at me with pure disgust in her eyes.  
She tries to punch me in the gut i block. I kick her side. She blocks swiping her legs under mine. I jump, i do the same move but she wasn't quick enough to know to jump. She lost her balance almost falling. Jack caught her though that girl. UGH!  
" what was that for Kim!" Jack snaps at me  
" OH! I do t know only the fact that my BEST FRIEND is taking sides to the new girl who you haven't even known for a day other than me YOUR BEST FRIEND who you've known since the first day of sixth grade you wanna play that game lets play!"  
" OH, zip it already Kim, OH, and by the way I'm dating the new girl so i. Your face, bitch" he screams at me  
" Bitch! Who you callin' a bitch man slut!" I yell back"Oh and by the way we are never gonna be bast friends again, i quit the dojo, hope you have a happy life together man slut and whore!" I yell running out of the lunchroom and school.

hey guys it me inspiringstories please r&r if in dont get at lest ten reviews I'm not gonna update till i do

~~~~~~~inspiringstories~~~~~~~~~


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter two love hate and war_**

**_disclaimer I do not own kickin it only my OCS_**

I walk into the lunchroom with Jason, Jacob, and Justin. Isn't it weird how all my best guy friends names all start with a 'j'. Katrina was walking ahead of us talking about something I don't care about.

We walk into the lunchroom, katelynn and the rest of the guy start laughing, I look down and see a new kid who I think his name's grant. On the ground with his food everywhere I start laughing so I don't look like a fool. Kim comes running up.  
" what the hell was that for!" kim snaps at us " who did this?!" She asks us we all step back pointing at katelynn. we know what kims lik when shes really pissed.  
" you...you... Bitch this is the kids first day here give him a brake okay!?"Kim bends down and hold out her hand to help the kid up. When She was pushed to the ground, she lands on top of him. Kim stands up and walk over to Katelynn and slap her so hard that there was a hand print on her left cheek. She looks at kim with pure disgust in her eyes.  
She tries to punch Kim in the gut Kim block. Kim kicks her side. She blocks swiping her legs under Kim's. She jumps, kim does the same move but she wasn't quick enough to know to jump. She lost her balance almost falling. When i ran up and caught her, though that girl. UGH!  
" what was that for Kim!" I snap at Kim.  
" OH! I dont know only the fact that my BEST FRIEND is taking sides to the new girl who you haven't even known for a day other than me YOUR BEST FRIEND who you've known since the first day of sixth grade you wanna play that game lets play!"  
" OH, zip it already Kim, OH, and by the way I'm dating the new girl so i. Your face, bitch" i screams at her.  
" Bitch! Who you callin' a bitch man slut!" She yells back " Oh and by the way we are never gonna be bast friends again, i quit the dojo, hope you have a happy life together man slut and whore!" She yells running out of the lunchroom and school.

I go over to katelynn and hug her against my chest I look up and see Kim staring at us with tears streaming down her face.  
"That's what she deserves a broken heart" says katelynn  
" I agree" I say to her I kiss her forehead.  
" why were you friends with that slut, bitch, whore, asshole anyway?"  
" she was always nice to me" I say back  
" well, if we're going to date you can't be friends with her" katelynn says  
"Okay" I nod my head. But it will be weird to ya know... Socialize cause Kim was my besets friend ever. Oh well I've got katelynn that's all I need or is it?

* * *

Hi its inspiring stories if I don't get 15 reviews on my story I'm no gonna update at all so yea...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four!

Im baaaaacccccckkkkkkkk to updating this story! Or a jerry would say it. WHOOOOO!

"Jerry can you do the disclaimer?"

"No!"

"I'll tell them who you like..."

"FINE! Fine! I-am-me2019 doesn't own kickin'it or any of the characters! Sh only own the plot line and her OC!"

She was that so hard?"

Kim's POV

I can't believe him! Ugh! I head to the dojo and start beating a dummy that i named Jack.

When Jack, Jacob, Justin, and Jason. And the devil herself. katelynn.

Katelynn smirks and snuggles into jack's side. I finally get mad enough i kick the head of the dummy off. I goes flying towards Jack's locker, bouncing off of it leaving a decent sized dent in it.

The head of the dummy rolls to the feet of Katelynn and jack. Latelynn clings to jack. Jack just glares at me.

"Oh look i killed the dummy i named jack. Hope you feel special!" I say bouncing out of the dojo with an annoyed sarcastic smile on my face. I hear jack yell behind me "i feel so happy you named a dummy after me then killed it!" As soon as i turned the corner, i dropped the act. Gahhh! I hate Jack! And i hate Katelynn!

I know hate is a strong word but i really mean it. Jack is a stupid Jackass.

Jack's POV

Kim hops out of the dojo with a fake hop in her step. I've known her long enough to know when she is pissed.

I decide to yell after her "i feel so happy you named a dummy after me then killed it!" I slam the dojo doors.

"Jackie why don't we go on a date." Says My faithful girlfriend  
Katelynn. Ah, she's so nice.

"Sure, Kate!" I say enthusiastically. I wrap my arm around her shoulder leading her out of the dojo.

"Why don't we go to the Fair on the Dock?" I ask her sweetly.

"Sure i'd like that!" We walk to my car, i open the door for her. She gets in. I walk around opening my door and hopping in. Off to the fair we go!

Kim's POV

I walk out of the mall, when i see Brett walk up to me.

"Hey Kim!" Brett says waving.

"Uh...moo? I mean... Hey..." I say awkwardly. Great Kim Brett the captan of the football team is talking to you and you moo him!

Brett starts laughing, then he stops his laughing "hey Kim would you like you go to the Fair with me out on the dock?" I nod excitedly.

"Okay lets go!" He says taking my hand, we start to walk towards the dock. Which was only a mile away.

holy shoot im am so sorry four not updating for like four montbs on this story! So expect me to start updating more i have alot of it written down soexpect more up dates! Okay good bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kim's POV

Brett and i reach the fair under ten minutes. He grabs my hand entwining our fingers together. I smile, he pays for our tickets. Leading us inside.

We walk towards one of the carnival booths. The ones with the giant teddy bears. Brett goes up and plays winning me a lime green giant teddy bear. I hug it.

"Thank you!" I kiss his cheek, we walk around for a little bit till we run into the asses.

"Oh, look Jackass and his slut of a girlfriend followed us here!" I say amused. Jack glares at me.

"Kim."

"Jack." I say sharply i grab Brett's hand and we headed towards the ferris wheel.

Getting onto the ferris wheel i cling to Brett. I may be a little bit afraid of heights.

Brett wraps his muscular arm around me. So i just snuggle into his side.

We stop at the top of the wheel, like it just stops not to let people off or anything. I hear the over com. Come on.

"It seems we have a little technical issue on the ferris wheel. We will get you guys down soon... And don't rick the cars!" The voice said.

"Great just great!" I say to myself. I look over the edge. I see Jack smirking. He is the only one i told that i was scared of heights.

Soon the wheel starts moving again when we reach the bottom, i sigh with relief. I hug Brett goodnight as i walk away from the wheel with my giant teddy bear.

On the way back home, i stop at the dojo. To grab my stuff, walking in i see Jack and Katelynn making out. I gag silently, walking back to the girls changing room. I grab my stuff walking out. But i did see Jack and katelynn kissing again.

Like i said before 'sluts!'

Walking around town i head to the woods and towards the tree house my dad and i built before he passed away from a heart attack.

I throw my stuff up there except for my phone which is in my back pack. I climb up the rope ladder. The only people that know about this place are my mom, and jack.

Jack's POV

I hear Kim walk out the dojo. I kiss Katelynn goodbye. Before i follow Kim because i wanted to know that our friendship is threw. An i like to annoy her. Just the way her cute button nose scrunches up, and she glares her beautiful brown doe eyes, wait what? I know exactly where she's going. Her tree house. I watch her climb up, before deciding to climb up after her.

Kim's POV

I hear the floor boards creak i look up and see Jack. Did he follow me here! I stand up walking towards jack, calmly, which is deadly for people who know me. I go to punch him, he grabs my arm blocking my punch. I kick, he blocks. I go to push him, because he is standing in the door way. When i push him he grabs my waist. And we fall out of the tree house.

No one's POV

They fall out of the tree house, all they do is clung to each other before they both get knocked unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

A day later

No one's POV

Kim wakes up acing in pain, and hungry. She tries to sit up only wincing in pain.

Kim's head and back are throbbing. Her sudden movements are enough to wake Jack.

He winces in pain also, but since he took most of the blow. His entire body was acing.

KIM'S POV

Jack wakes up wincing like me. But he had taken most of the blow for me. Aww so sweet!

_Knock it off Kim..._

I'm you so ha!

_Shut up._

No!

_Idiot, i'm a conscious to an idiot!_

Shut up you're me!

I snap out of my internal battle, when jack sits up. I realize that i'm still laying on top of him. I quickly stand up ignoring the horrible pain. That i had. And the fact that i was hungry.

I hold my hand out so he'll take it, which he does reluctantly. I felt sparks i wonder if he did too.

But i just brush it off. I turn around and start limping away from jack.

When suddenly i'm swept off my feet literally.

"Jack put. me. down. now." I say put jack doesn't listen but just keeps walking.

"Jackson Lenard Brewer! Put me down now! What happened to you're oh so perfect bitch of a girlfriend Katelynn." I snap a him.

"Katelynn? Who's Katelynn?" Oh no... Oh no...

"Just kidding!" He yells into my ear setting me down running away limping.

Ugh. Ass.

I stand up brushing myself off walking home. Well more like limping my way home.

I reach my house. Opening the front door wincing in pain again. My head and back still throbbing.

Apparently my mom hears the door open and comes rushing out there. Seeing me she wraps her arms around me, squeezing me so tight i grunt.

My mom pulls back"honey are you okay?"

I shake my head, "mom my back and... Head...hurt." Is all i can get out before i pass out.

Kim's mom's POV

My daughter just passed out I front of me, i still catch her. "David! Get down here!" I yell upstairs to my husband. He comes running down the stairs. In his work clothes. He sees our daughter leaning against me with her eyes closed.

"What happened?!" He yells picking her up from me.

"I don't know all i know is that before she passed out she said her head and back hurts." My husband looks at me looks like i just killed somebody in front if him.

"C'mon we have to get her to a hospital!" He says rushing out of the house and towards the car. I follow grabbing the car keys and locking the house.

Running out to the car, handing my husband the keys he start the car up. Our daughter already in the back laying down on the seat.

My husband starts the car and speeds out of the driveway.

We reach the hospital in under five minutes due to my husbands fast driving.

He pulls into a parking space unbuckling and rushing to grabbing Kim and running in.

I see the brewer's with a passed out jack. Walking up to Katy jack's mother. I ask "what happened?"

"I don't know he came home and just" using her hand motions for went down.

"Well i don't know what happened but we'll get to the bottom of this."


	7. Chapter 7

Kim's POV

I wake up in a white room. I can smell disinfectant. I cringe at the smell.

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

_Beep..._

I turn my head a little bit and see a heart monitor. Beeping faintly. I must be in a hospital.

_What happened to me now?!_ The door to my room opens revealing a doctor, with a clip board.

Ugh.

"Hello Kimberly." He says bluntly reading the paper that was attached to the clip bored.

"Hello Dr..." I look at his name tag. Which read Dr. Pitmans. Haha i stifle a laugh.

"Hello doctor Pit-mans" i separate his last name. Again stifling a laugh. He continues saying what he was saying.

"Well it looks like you passed out when you got home." I nod an ok urging him to continue.

"We did some tests and it appears that you have a minor concussion, that may cause minor memory loss later in the future. We don't know yet. And you had popped your spine out of place, which could be very deadly or paralyze you. But we were able to pop it back in place before it did some serious damage. Thankfully it didn't. Right now you are on pain medications and are going to have to be on them till your next check up. Ok?" I nod my head slowly. He leaves the room after that.

A few minutes later my mom walks in bearing a huge teddy bear, and get well soon card. I smile. "Hey honey how are you feeling?" I shrug my shoulders, as you can see i don't feel like talking right now.

Mean while-

Jack's POV

I laying bed, staring at the blank ceiling. I've been awake for sometime. The nurse came in and gave me some food, and water. In forming me that the doctor should be here soon. He was just dealing with another patient. I just nod silently, and slowly.

The nurse retreated out of the room, now here i am staring up at a blank ceiling. When i hear the door open, i snap out of my trance, and look at the door.

In comes the doctor.

"Hello Jackson." He says bluntly with a blank look on his face looking down to the paper on the clip bored. Which he brought with him.

"Hello to you too." I say sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasm. Now shall i continue telling you what happened?" I ponder over this. Until i finally come up with a decision.

"Sure continue." I say calmly.

"Ok. Well you passed out when you got home, is what your parents said. We ran some tests and you have a Minor concussion. You cracked three ribs on both sides of your rib cage. So thats why you have that cast around you right now. You had also sprained your left ankle. You are on pain killers till your ribs heals are we clear on that?" He says. I decide now was the time to creep the hell out of the doctor.

"Sir yes sir! But before you go what is a boner? I have heard of them but i don't know what they are. What are they?" I ask innocently. Of course i really did know what they were. I just wanted to creep the doctor out.

The doctor stands there awkwardly, "uh, um, well you see..."

I lay down and pretend to go to sleep.

I hear the doctor sigh of relief, and him walking out of the door. I sit straight again. I start eating my food that the nurse brought me.

I hear the door creak open again. In comes my loyal girlfriend Katelynn, my three best friends jerry, Eddie, and milton, and my parents.

**(AN I DECIDED TO CHANGE THEIR NAMES BACK TO JERRY, EDDIE, AND MILTON) **

Katelynn rushes over to me hugging me tight. I hug back.

"Well hello to you too." I say chuckling.

"Hi" katelynn says kissing me, lightly on the forehead.

My parents come over to me and ask if i could talk to them alone. I nod sure.

They all evacuate the room, well except my parents.

"What happened?" They ask me.

I stare at them confused.

"How did you hurt yourself? When we came here Kim was like you also so what happened." My mother demanded. It all came flooding back to me.

Katelynn first arriving, Kim and i's fight in the lunch room, her going on a date with Brett, us fighting in her tree house. Kim and i falling out of the tree House, and passing out.

"Okay well, Kim and i fell out of her tree house." I say simply. Well it's not a lie, it's just not the entire story.

"Ok, so I'm guessing you took most of the blow and thats why you are hurt more than her? Right?" My mom ask me i nod slowly laying back in bed to avoid this conversation with my parents.

"Well we should leave you alone, you look tired." My mom says kissing my forehead leaving. My father says goodbye, leaving as well. I slip into a deep sleep, only to be woken up by a fire alarm.

Oh no...


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg im sorry for not updating i couldn't get an inspiration. So i just wrote a little filler chapter because i owed you guys. So here you go!**

**enjoy!**

**"jack could you pwease do the disclaimer?"**

**"why should i!"**

**"cause ill get you and Kim together." *wink**wink**nudge**nudge***

**"okaayyy. I-am-me2019 does not own kickin' it or any of the characters she only owns her OC! So on with the story!"**

**"thank you" **

Kim's POV

I hear fire alarms go off, the door to my room bursts open in comes a doctor. Who detaches me from all o the machines. I get up walking quickly to the door. I get picked up bye someone. Probably my step dad. Who i love dearly and consider him my real dad.

I look at the person who picked me up. I was right it is my step dad.

We rush out of the hospital.

Thank GOD we were on the first floor. We run out to see everyone in hospital out side.

Its a very small hospital.

Out comes one more person, jack. Ugh.

Why couldn't he just stay there!

Oh, shut up! You know you love him!

I do not love him...

I stop my internal battle as i hear fire truck sirens coming.

I watch as the small hospital burst into flames.

How the hell does that happen so quickly?!

I take twenty large steps back, as did everyone else. Some people took more than others.

I was soon lifted off the ground and brought over to my mom's car. I look to see who was carrying me. My step dad, he lays me in the back seat. I see my mom and dad (step dad) in the front seat.

He starts the car, driving back to our house.

Well lets just hope i'll be fine, you know with all the injuries.


End file.
